The present invention relates to a steering lock assembly for preventing the burglary of diesel motor vehicles.
It is very dangerous to mount the steering lock assemblies for gasoline motor vehicles upon diesel motor vehicles. For instance, when a diesel motor vehicle, which has been stopped on a downhill incline, begins to move downhill, the engine is automatically started with the result of the runaway of the vehicle.